Love Lives On
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: Sequel to Where I'm from Goes through the process of Abby's baby and then a surprising twist somewhere in the middle Let's just say Gibbs in for a hectic several months. Read and Review, do it in memory of McGee! WARN-few chapters of mentioned child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel to Where I'm from, hope everyone enjoys it. I'm watching the Chimera episode (my fav) I don't know just thought I'd throw that out there. Anyways sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy. **

Two weeks had passed since that night in the bull-pin when they had all learned of Abby's pregnancy and they had all been asked their own final request by their brother, son, best friend, and in the case of Abigail Scuito; their lover.

~NCIS~

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs said to her as he walked into her unusually quite lab

"Hi Gibbs," she said never taking her eyes off her computer. This had become the new "normal" for Abby. Very rarely did she ask questions or even say anything unless they asked her opinion. Needless to say they had all started to worry about her and her baby. He had become used to her new routine now seeing as how she had stayed with Jen and himself since the whole thing had happened.

He walked over to her and sat her drink in front of her hand, he noticed the tears in her eyes as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's okay Abby." He said as he hugged her; this was the first time he'd seen her cry in a week, but he knew he should have seen it coming, with her coming back to work and the hormones that come with the baby.

"I don't know if I can do this without him?"

"Abby, just because he's not here, doesn't mean that were not hear for you, we love you, you know that. You're Not Alone Abby." He made each word perfectly clear. They were interrupted by the sound of her lab doors opining.

"Oh Gibbs, I'm sorry, I did not realize you were down here." Ziva said as she stepped into the lab. "I just wanted to see if Abby wanted to go to lunch?"

"Go Abbs it might make you feel a little better to get out of here." He said as he kissed her head and walked her to the door.

~NCIS~

Gibbs walked up the steps running a hand through his short silver hair, debating what he needed to do now. As he walked into the office of the one he needed most, the one that he loved. As he walked through her office, he nodded to her secretary sitting there looking at him with questioning eyes. She would be the first to say that since the loss of one of his agents he hasn't been as much like himself, seeing as how the director's door was still intact. "Go on in Agent Gibbs." She said to him as he walked on through and opened to door to see her sitting at her desk, glasses perched on the end of her nose, reading case reports as if her life depended on them.

"Hey Jen," he walked over to her chair and began to massage her shoulders as she finally put down the papers she had been reading all morning.

"Jethro," she waited before asking her question, "How's she doing?"

"I don't know Jen, I don't know if she was really ready to come back to work or not. She broke down in the lab, Ziva took her to lunch, and I'm hoping it will help her to get out. I'm hoping that she can really do this without him. I mean I know that she can, but I'm hoping that she knows that she can do this without him. I mean..." Jen put a finger to his lips quieting him for at least a minute.

"Jethro, we know that she can, and as long as we keep thinking that she's going to be okay. You know I'm wondering if I should start worrying when you start rambling like she does." She laughed as she saw him smile. "I thought I might see if Jackie will bring Anna over this weekend; Abby always loved to take her out, thought maybe it might help."

"It's worth a try." He said as he kissed her lips and walked towards the door, "Love you Jen."

"Love you too, Jethro." She laughed to herself as she watched her 'boyfriend' jog out of her office,

"What do I tell him?" she asked herself before looking back down at her papers, but letting her mind wonder somewhere else.

~NCIS~

"Hey Abbs, your back soon."

"Wasn't very hungry, I'm sorry Gibbs."

"Abby, you have nothing to apologies for.

"I shouldn't have said what I said earlier, I know that I have all of you all behind me, I know how much you all love me and this baby. I also know how much you loved Tim, I know you'll take care of us." She said finished and wrapped her arms around him.

"We do love you Abby."

"I know Gibbs thank you. So I don't have anything yet but I will soon. Tony just brought me the samples a few minutes ago and…." He put a hand over her mouth to silence her;

"Chill Abbs; how would you like to take Anna out this weekend?"

"Aww a day with the little director sounds awesome, and maybe just what I need. Thanks Gibbs."

"Thank Jen." He kissed her cheek before walking out, things were as close to 'normal' as they were ever going to get around here, and there wasn't anything he was willing to change about it…well maybe one thing.

REVIEW!!!!!!!

Next chapter up next week; let's see what Abby's does on her day off with the 'little director'??? And what does Jenny have to tell Gibbs that's so important???

All in good time....

**Sorry it took so long, things have been hectic. (School, sports, NCIS, trying to change the world) lol. Hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow took a little longer than I expected, hope it's worth it. And for the long run, I don't own anything that you see here. Wish I did then Jenny would be here and we would have Jibblets…onward to the important stuff… **

"Hey Jen, can you talk to me for a minute?"

"Sure Abby, I'm guessing this isn't a director talk?" She smiled at her perky Goth

"Cute and smart," Abby said laughing, "No, just thought that since were both cooped up here this late, that we could hang out and talk, maybe order some dinner? I feel like I haven't gotten to talk to you since I moved out."

"Sounds good what should we order?"

"That part, I have covered." With that she ran outside the door, only to return with two bags full of their favorite Chinese food, "Tah-Dah."

"Oh Abby, I um…" Before she could finish, she had left the room, leaving behind an excited forensic scientist.

"It's the NCIS baby boom!" Abby said to herself before digging through the food.

~NCIS~

A few minutes later, Special Agent Gibbs entered his girlfriend's office to find his lab bat lounging on the couch in front of an array of foreign foods, "Hey Abbs, where's Jen?" He asked looking for his favorites

"Bathroom, not exactly sure that her and the food agreed." She said before stuffing the rest of her egg-role in her mouth.

"Jen loves Chinese food?"

"But there's someone else who doesn't." she smiled at him; he gave her his famous Gibbs glair before walking out to find her.

~NCIS~

"Jenny, you okay?" Gibbs stood outside the door of the women's bathroom; unlike Ziva he preferred to have his important talks outside the doors of the bathrooms.

Not a second later his high-tempered red head made her way out of the occupied space, she stop in front of him, trying her best to imitate his glair, but what her eyes couldn't say, her mouth did. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I swear to you that if I have to give up the food that I love for the next nine months, just because you can't stop trying to re-live Paris; then I hope you enjoy sleeping on your boat." With that she turned and made her way back up the stairs, her walk proving that she meant every word that she had said.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stayed where his lady had left him; his thoughts occupying his mind. There would be two little ones running around the bull-pin, he could imagine it now. One with his favorite long red locks, and a temper to kill; and then another with her mother's black ponytails an all black outfit. But first he had to figure out how to get TWO women through the wonderful nine months of pregnancy. He lost his thoughts when he heard the laughter coming from upstairs. He ran up to join them hoping that there was still some kind of food let for him.

~NCIS~

Hours later Gibbs reclined in their living room, thinking about the way things had changed over the past couple months. He'd lost one agent, and gained two children. He couldn't help but look forward to the next several months, and the sight of seeing his child for the first time.

"Jethro?" He looked up to see his girl standing in front of him smiling. She already had the glow.

"Yes Dear?"

"Are you okay with this, with having another baby?" she took a seat beside him, "I know that you weren't planning on having another one after Kelly but I was hoping…" she was stopped with his finger on her lips.

"Jenny, were having a child together, the one thing I've thought about since seeing your face again. If I'm having another child then I wouldn't want it to be with anyone but you. It's time to start new again, me, you, and Abby, a new life is waiting with someone different. Someone we may have never seen coming." He smiled at her.

"Yea, I'm sure I wasn't what you saw coming that day in MTAC?"

"No sweetheart, you definitely weren't what I was expecting." He kissed her forehead as she lay back on his shoulder.

"And now?" she asked looking up at him

He placed a hand around her waist and for once he smiled a true Gibbs smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She looked down at her lap as her phone started to vibrate. "Well maybe one other way." She said to him before answering, "Hey Abby…"

**Well now that we know Jenny's secret, and we know that Gibbs is in for an interesting nine months. Next chapter will be how Abby interacts with the 'little director' what happens when things go a little different then planned?**

**Review and let me know how you think it's going, or if you have anything that you would like for me to add or to see them do. I have nine months to plan : ) REVIEW, you know you want too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's the next chapter. Once again I have skipped the 'little director' part…ONLY because I had a comment about how Gibbs didn't remember McGee when he was thinking about the kids in last chapter. And I knew that Gibbs dealt with his 'fears' in his own way and if you cry easily…you might need a tissue cause Gibbs and Tony take it kind of hard. Hope to have the next chapter up end of the week. Do Enjoy….**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat occupied in his basement. The best way he could find to keep his mind off of things; wood and bourbon. He had, had two months full of the worst news, and then the best; after losing a child too things that he couldn't control. Yet he had stopped blaming himself for the deaths of his first wife and daughter a long time ago, thanks to Jenny. But this time things were different this wasn't just his child, this was something more, this was someone else's child too. And he felt like he had let down his children, their parents, and then the children that hadn't been born yet; but most importantly he had let down his family. And over the smell of sawdust and a light hint of Jenny's 'Paris' perfume, he promised himself that no matter what he had to do to keep his new family safe, he would, even if that meant that he had to die for them.

He was interrupted by the sound of high heels on the basement stairs and his name being called over the railing, "Jethro, you okay?" She knew that when she had to come drag him out of his basement and then hide the bourbon that it was going to be a long night.

"Nope," He said looking at the sander in his hand. He had always been able to hide his emotions from everyone, make them see him as something that he's not; but not with Jenny, she saw through him. She walked over to him taking the liquid bottle from his hand.

"Jethro, I know how you like to forget things. You drown them in bourbon and then you engrave them in your boat. Please look at me," she asked him, her green eyes pleading with him.

"Jenny I let them all down. I promised myself that he wouldn't die; I promised Abby that he wouldn't die. But you know what I was wrong, I was wrong Jenny, he did die. He died without ever knowing his only child, without ever hearing her laugh, without ever seeing her smile." Jenny pulled him into her arms, to comfort the man that she loved. Tears streamed down both their faces, she knew that she had to be strong she had to make it through them; she had to prove that everything would be okay.

~NCIS~

"Special Agent DiNozzo, can I see you please?" Director Sheppard asked as she stood on the steps behind his desk.

He jumped slightly before turning around, "Sure Director," He said as he followed her to her office.

"Here's the rest of your overtime check from when you went to Richmond." She offered the piece of paper to her agent.

"I don't want it director. I wasn't working, I was caring for my brother, and for what I did to him, the last thing I deserve is overtime. If you're going to give it to anyone give it to Abby, she can use it for the baby." He looked at her for a second before she spoke

"Tony, you did everything you could do for Tim, you didn't do anything to hurt him." She tried to tell him in her best director voice. Because as his friend she knew exactly what he meant that's why she wasn't surprised with what came next

"Director, I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of…but if I could change anything, I'd take back every word I've ever said to him, every nickname that insulted him, I would tell him what he really means. That man would have made a wonderful father, husband, and he made a damn good agent. But for six years, I've been sitting next to him every day; and not once did I bother to say what kinda job he did, without some kind of insult tagged with it." When he finally finished he looked at her and left with the final words, "Give the money to Abbs."

Jenny turned to look at her container of bourbon that sat on a shelf in her office, "What I wouldn't do for a drink."

"I don't think that would be wise director…considering." Cynthia said as she stepped in the office to hand her case files from the previous week.

"Abby." They both said together,

"Yes, and congratulations to you and Agent Gibbs; the perfect time to start over?"

"Something like that." She smiled at her receptionist; she stared at the picture from their Christmas party, the same one that had sat on his desk weeks before. This was exactly who they were, what they loved about each other. They were a family. Although she wasn't sure if they were ever going to be able to 'start over' again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken so long, but now finally schools out for Christmas, and all I have is the accasonal basketball practice. Hope you all enjoy this, it's not some of my best, but it's the best I could come up with : ) Hope that you enjoy it. **

Jenny Sheppard sat in her office, the late afternoon light putting a slightly different glow on her red hair. She looked out the window behind her desk, watching the hustle of most people on a United States Navy yard. It wasn't often that she spent her Saturday's here without work forcing to be done, unless she was mad or just needed someplace to think. She placed a hand lightly on her stomach where her child was. It was hard for her to believe that she was finally going to be a mother. She ran her other hand down one of the two photos on her desk; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, her loving, annoying, caring, and stubborn marine. And for some reason she wouldn't have him any other way; she knew of his past, with his family, and with his several ex wives. But none of that mattered to her, she knew that he loved her, and she knew that he would be an amazing father. He also knew her like the inside of his boat, so therefore it didn't surprise her when she heard her doorknob turn, and to see him stick his head in.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"It hasn't stopped you before." She said smiling.

"We no, but this time I'm dealing with a hormonal pregnant woman, so I decided It's better to ask then to have Ducky stitch up my head again." He smiled at her and walked on in.

"If I were you I would keep that idea for later on." She laughed as she turned back around to her window. He sat down on the sofa in the corner of the office, where he could watch her. He watched how gracefully she walked even though she was two months pregnant and wearing heels. He chuckled slightly to himself as her eyes wondered off somewhere else, just like usual when she's thinking about something.

A ring of her cell phone brought her out of her trance, "Sheppard," He watched as her face went from nowhere to a state of shock, her words not helping his growing concern. "Okay Abby, calm down. I'll pick her up on our way there, but Abby, you have to stay calm. It's nothing that a few stitches won't fix. I'll talk to you when we get there." With that she hung up her phone grabbing her keys and her jacket.

"Jen, what happened?" Gibbs asked following her to the elevator.

~NCIS~

Abby Scuito laughed at the young girl who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars. "Hey banana be careful, I don't want to face your mother if you get hurt." She said to the young girl.

"Swilly Ab-by." The young redheaded girl said to the Goth.

"You know this is why I call you the 'little director', you're just as stubborn as your aunt." Abby said grabbing the little girl by her stomach and putting her down on the ground.

"Swide Ab-by." The almost four year old said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her. Five minutes later she was sitting on the ground laughing as the young girl sat in the sandbox only a few feet from her. She reached into her bag to get her phone, but before she could check her messages, she heard Anna scream. Instantly Abby was by her side, examining her hand, where blood was pouring out of a cut.

"Shhh Anna, your gonna be okay." She said trying to reassure the young child and herself, she ran to her car, calling Jenny as she did so.

By the time Jenny answered her phone, they were already on their way to the local hospital.

"Jenny, I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened, although I think that it was a nail, but she was in the sandbox just a few feet away. I'm so sorry." The younger girl panicking as she picked up her speed trying to drive with tears clouding up her vision. She listened to the sounds of Jenny's reassurance as she pulled into the ER entrance, shutting her phone and running in.

"Help Me, Please." She quickly flashed her NCIS ID card to the woman at the desk and soon a doctor took Anna from her arms, leaving behind a distressed Abby Scuito

~NCIS~

An hour later they were still waiting for word on the condition of their favorite little girl. As soon as they had arrived Jackie had gone back to be with her daughter, and Jenny and Gibbs had stayed with Abby. At the moment Abby was pacing the floor, leaving an untouched Caf-Pow on the table, and was rambling more and more as the time went by.

"I don't know Jenny, maybe I'm not made to be a mother. I mean Jackie's gonna kill me for letting Anna get hurt when I should have been watching her. But I really look at me, I'm not exactly what you'd call 'normal'." She said as she threw her hands up in the air. Jenny laughed slightly as she pulled her scientist down between her and her boyfriend.

"Abby, you're going to be a great mother; your funny, loving, caring, and I don't think either of us are going to have worry about poison control." The young girl laughed, if there was one thing that she knew it was her chemicals. "And hey, if you're worried about having a 'normal' kid, then I'd be worrying about the child that had to have Jethro as a father." Both of the NCIS girls brook out laughing, until Jenny felt a slight tug on her pants leg.

"Hey sweet girl, feeling better?" Jenny asked as she picked up the girl as she reached for her

"All better…" she said as she showed them her bandaged hand. Abby stood beside Jenny a few tears still falling from her eyes. "Ab-by, no cry." She said as Abby took the young girl from boss, and kissed her hand.

"Nope Banana, Abby's not crying." The two sisters followed the younger girls out of the hospital

"Hey Jackie, you're not mad at Abby are you?"

"No, Anna's little, she's going to get hurt. It's all part of her growing up. I'm just glad that it wasn't any worse then what it was. You know Jen, she's going to make a great mother, and so are you."Jenny connected arms with her sister and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Jack." Ahead of them they could hear Abby talking to the younger redhead

"You know Anna, Christmas is coming and Santa always brings more presents to tough little girls."

"Okay, now I'm going to kill her." Jackie said smiling

Gibbs trailed behind them all, he was glad that he could finally hear both of his girls laughing and smiling. It gave him so hope that maybe, just maybe things might end up okay.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up ASAP. MERRY CHRISTMAS, so you all can give me a presents by reviewing. : ) and I hope everyone has a great Christmas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so as the story goes Gibbs is getting a little more then he's bargaining for, but hey it's better than nothing…Here's the next chapter…**

"Hey," Jenny said as she sat on the desk in the lightly confined space

"Hi," he said looking up at his red headed boss

"I didn't know if I'd get to talk to you later or not. I have a meeting with SecNav in the morning and a doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon. Are you going to be able to make it?" she asked hopefully

"To the meeting or the appointment?"

"Appointment, not sure how happy my boss is with you at the moment." She answered as she laughed

"Should be able to make it, as long as I can get my boss to agree with it; she has a tendency to get a little antsy when I ask for time off."

She smiled at him, "If I know her as well as I believe that I do, I think she can be easily persuaded."

"Oh and how should I go about that?"

"I think pickles…and ranch dressing should do the trick." She smiled at him as she got up and walked back up towards her office, "Two o'clock." She said to him and kept walking.

"Wow," was all he could say as he went back to the work that his boss demanded

~NCIS~

Abby Scuito sat alone at the small table that covered the majority of the space in the kitchen section of her apartment. She fiddled with the lid to the bottle of water she was currently drinking; being pregnant Gibbs had forbidden her and Jenny to have any more Caf-Pow, coffee, or any alcoholic substance.

Anymore, she hated being alone. All it did was give her more time, and as much as Abby Scuito could do with spare time; now she begged for cases, for doctor appointments, anything to keep her out of pajamas and lounging around the house.

Pajamas; she looked at the clothes that she was wearing; she was currently dressed in the clothes that she used to despise. MIT, that's McGee was when he first arrived at NCIS, Mr. MIT. It was the fact that he was top of his class at MIT, he'd graduated from MIT. She had silently vowed to the fact that her children would never go to school there. She lifted the sleeve of the shirt to her nose, she could still smell him; she couldn't describe what it was it was just simply Timmy.

Abby quickly put her bottle in the trash and ran barefoot to the bed that they had shared more than once. She wrapped herself in his blanket, memories flooded her mind, the lab, the bullpen, dinner, even the coffin; suddenly she could remember then everything she had promised herself to forget. She felt the tears flow down her face as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and for the first time in a week, Abby Scuito cried herself to sleep.

~NCIS~

"Director Sheppard, how are we today?" A tall blond headed doctor asked as she walked in the room

"Fine, Doctor Johnson, and yourself?"

"Very good, thank you, now shall we see how your child is progressing?" She saw Jenny's face light up at the request, as the director grabbed the hand of the man closer to her. "And I should guess that you're the father of this baby to be?"

"I certainly hope so." He said, receiving a smack from Jenny

The room fell silent, with only the sounds of the beeping monitors; Jenny squeezed his hand as they both watched the blurry picture on the tiny screen. He could since her worry when they saw the doctor's mouth drop.

"Is everything okay, Doctor Johnson?"

"All depends on how many babies we were hoping for?"

"How many are their?" Jenny asked slowly, wondering if she should be excited or nervous.

"I didn't' see this earlier because they were hiding behind one another, but now that we can hear their tiny heart-beats then we can determine how many their actually are….and at the moment, I can hear three different heart beats." Jenny's mouth dropped to the floor, and the doctor smiled at them as Jenny turned to look at Jethro, whose eyes were slightly larger than usual.

"Is this okay?" the doctor asked, and for once Jenny being the one to recover first lightly smacked Gibbs on the back of the head, who then apologized for zoning out on them. He looked at his girl and smiled slightly before looking at the doctor.

"Are they all okay, health wise?" He asked, noticing that he ignored the doctors question, Jenny was becoming worried that maybe this wasn't going to end up as well as they'd all hoped.

"As far as we can tell now, they're all perfectly healthy. And as long as Jenny keeps up a good diet, and her stress levels continue to stay low then they all should be fine. I'll get you your picture, and then you'll be free to go." She said as she walked out the door, leaving behind a couple who for once, weren't quite sure what to say, except for, "What do we do now?"

**Now it's Abby's turn with the doctor, and were going to see how the team handles the thought of having not two, but four children running around the bull pen. (One for EVERYBODY) Hehe well now Gibbs is in for…well I'm not really sure yet considering I haven't wrote it, but it will come; and I know enough to know that Gibbs is going to wind up with the brunt of it…but that's what we keep him around for….**

**PLEASE REVIEW, and let me know if you think I did a horrible thing giving the director and Gibbs three children instead of one or two….but hey at least the bull pen will always be busy…: ) NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ziva, don't injure DiNozzo, put down the paper clip." Gibbs said as he came into the bull-pen after the appointment with Doctor Johnson.

"DiNozzo, call Ducky, get him and Palmer up here. David, same with Abby." He took Jenny's hand and led her to his seat.

"You sure you won't tell them?" he smiled at her slightly.

"Jethro, it's a nine month process, to which I'm going to be huge, with _three_ of _your_ children." She returned his smile, "Their going to find out one way or the other, wouldn't you rather just tell them?" she asked him, while he looked at her questioningly, "You're the wrong person to ask that question too." She laughed before she was interrupted by her forensic scientist.

"So mommy, daddy, what's the big news?" she asked as she sat on the end of Tony's desk.

"Thank you Abby," Jenny said before she looked at Gibbs who was going to let her tell their news, "For those of you who pay really close attention," She stopped to stare at Tony, "Me and Jethro, did leave together this afternoon, for a doctor's appointment; where we were told that there be more than one little on running around in a few months." With that Jenny's face broke into a grin

Ducky was the first one to recover and congratulated the couple, "Jenifer, Jethro, I do assume that you are taking good care of yourselves?" he asked

"Of course Ducky," Jenny said to the older man

"Nice Boss, now we get to have two little ones?" Jenny laughed at the statement

"Not just two, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, finally starting to show some life after their doctor's appointment.

"How many boss man?" Abby asked as she turned to the couple, this wasn't news she was expecting.

"By the beginning of November we should have four all together, if everything goes as planned." Neither one missed the reactions of their co-workers.

~NCIS~

After everyone had gone their own way after the meeting with Gibbs and the Director, Abby had decided to go back to the lab instead of going home. She had her music blaring and she was waiting for matches on finger prints on a different case; her own personal heaven. The last thing she was expecting is exactly what happened.

She sat at her desk, watching as AFIS ran the prints of their latest victim. She knew her lab like the back of her hand; she could always tell when someone else was there, anyone else. When she turned around she wasn't expecting the women who was standing in her door way.

"Can I help you?" Abby asked the middle aged women.

"Are you Miss Abigail Scuito?" Abby could hear the hopefulness in the women's voice.

"Depends on why you're asking."

"My names Elizabeth McGee, I'm Tim's mother."

~NCIS~

While Jenny, Gibbs, and Abby, didn't take the team up on the offer; Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer, all sat at one of their local bars, wondering how everything happened so fast.

Tony took the last drink of his beer before he spoke, "Was anyone expecting what happened today?" He heard Ziva chuckle slightly

"You know Tony, to be an _investigator;_ you really don't pay a lot of attention." he glared at her before she continued; "Jenny's 'baby bump' has been noticeable for over a week now Tony, how did you not pick it up. And her and Gibbs, how did you not put two and two together?"

"Ahh Ziva, don't be so hard on the boy, I must say I missed it too." Ducky said as he sat down his glass. Ziva nodded her head in agreement, before Tony started randomly laughing.

"Has anyone else wondered how Gibbs is going to put up with a pregnant Abby and a pregnant Jenny; and then four children, all at the same time?"

"Don't forget to add yourself Tony; therefore he has four babies and an oversized teenager." Ziva said smiling

"Then what are you?"

She thought about it for a minute before answering, "I suppose that would make me, the girlfriend." She smiled as she swallowed the last of her drink and walked out the door.

**A little TIVA for the end, some McAbby in the next chapter….and a little Jibbs.**

**Okay, there's that: ) Hope you enjoyed it, please Review and let me know. I should be able to update now considering that I'm back in school now. **

**Please Review, should have another chapter up by mid to late week. **

**By the way—anyone who hasn't heard the song 'Love Lives On' it might help with the story if you heard it, I don't know if it will but it might. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews from the last few chapters; I'm just getting really bad at updating on a regular basis. For those of you who were questioning Abby's doctor's appointment, you'll see why I postponed it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy….and yes, it is time for another letter from Tim McGee……**

"_Can I help you?" Abby asked the middle aged women. _

"_Are you Miss Abigail Scuito?" Abby could hear the hopefulness in the women's voice._

"_Depends on why you're asking." _

"_My names Elizabeth McGee, I'm Tim's mother."_

Abby looked at the woman as if she was a ghost. "It's Abby isn't it?" The woman asked her

She nodded her head in agreement, before pulling another chair out motioning for the woman to sit down.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but we received this from Tim." She handed Abby a letter, she ran her hands over the writing. "You can read it,"

_Mom and Dad,_

_ The truth has finally come out everywhere, as the doctors told us years ago, the cancer has returned. If you're reading this letter then I suppose that I just couldn't fight the battle any more. I have left this letter with a co-worker of mine, who I trust more than most. I regret not being able to see you all more often, but even though NCIS kept me from visiting for holidays and vacations; it's been the best time of my life, and I wouldn't change it for anything. The people I work with are my family up here, everything from the annoying older brother to the Grandpa with the best stories. My family lives here apart from you all, my only regret in this life is that I won't get to know my child. _

_ Yes, you did hear me right; I was going to be a father. My girlfriend, who's the most fabulous person I've ever met in my life, told me earlier that she was pregnant. That's the reasons why I'm writing this letter, I won't you to know that you have a grandchild, I won't you to meet my girlfriend, and the rest of my family in D.C. I know that my memory will live on in you all, and in them; and I'm hoping that you all can all help Abby with the most important thing I'm leaving behind. _

_ Love Always, _

_ Tim McGee_

Abby closed the letter slowly before looking back at the woman. "I won't you to know that as different as Tim and I were, I truly loved him. And there's no one that I would rather have as the father of my child." A single tear followed the first words that Abby spoke.

Elizabeth McGee let out a small chuckle, "He loved you Abby. As I'm sure you've figured out, Tim was much more of a writer then a talker. He often wrote us letters about you that easily filled several pages."

Abby stared at the woman before asking her a make it or break it question in the most Abby fashion, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?" She shook her head yes, as she took Abby's hand. "If you don't mind, I think there's someone you need to meet."

~NCIS~

'_Knock, Knock'_

"Jethro, could you answer the door?" Jenny asked him from the kitchen.

"Yep, got it." He opened the door to reveal Abby, "Hey Abby, everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Gibbs, theirs just someone that I wanted you to meet." Abby moved over to show the older woman. "Elizabeth, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She pointed to the woman, "And this is Elizabeth McGee, Tim's mother."

She stuck out her hand to the Agent, "Liz will do fine."

He shook her hand, "Jethro….come on inside." He moved over to allow them into the house. "I'm just going to go find Jenny." He excused himself before running to the kitchen

"Hey, who was at the door?"

"Abby….and McGee's mother." Jenny then turned to look at him,

"McGee's mother?" he nodded his head before grabbing four glasses; it was time like this when he wished there was still coffee in the house. But if she had to give it up then he did too.

She came up behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders, kissing between his shoulder blades. "Are you okay talking to her?" her director side was starting to show.

He turned to look at her and she could see the hint of pain in his eyes, she could see that he wanted to run away, but his Marine side would never allow that. She grabbed his hand before walking with him into the living room where they had left the two most important women in Tim McGee's life.

~NCIS~

Tony stood in front of the apartment of his partner, not wanting to knock on the door. But he knew that he needed to figure out the truth, did she really love him as much as he loved her. Was she willing to be with someone who has the history that he has had, not only with women but the history that she doesn't even know about. He figured that there was only one way to find out, plus he was starting to shake with the newly arriving fall air.

He knocked and waited still trying to figure out what his exact plan was, "Hello Tony." Ziva said to him, she stood in the door way, having changed out of her work clothes; giving him only a second to allow his eyes to wonder. "Are you coming in Tony?"

"Yea, thanks." He took of his jacket and followed her into the living room; he then took in her appearance from a different angel. She had changed into a very short pair of pajama bottoms and perfectly fitting tank top.

"Tony, why are you here?" she asked him after letting him look her over

"I needed to talk to Ziva,"

"Tony I will see you at work in the morning, was it something that could have waited?" She was tired and, not that she didn't appreciate this man in every way, but she had made a fool of herself earlier and she didn't want to have to be rejected again. She had lost too many people to have Tony bail out on her because of a stupid drunken mistake.

"No it could wait anymore, I've don't know how else to tell you this, but I love you, I have always loved you. Every time I see you walk in to work it scares me because not only could you kill me, but I'm always scared that, that's going to be the day that you walk in and never walk back out." He stopped for a second before saying something that he had vowed to keep to himself, "I had to spend less than a week with the guy that I considered to be the closest thing that I've ever had to a brother; and only a day before he died did I tell him how much he really meant to me Z. McGee made me think about how often we all risk our lives and then what the actual chances are of losing each other on the job. I don't want lose you Ziva, but I definitely don't want to lose you without letting you know how much you mean to Me." he took her hand in his, he softly kissed the back of her hand

She laughed a little to herself, "What's so funny?" he asked

"The fact that I actually agree with you. I love you Tony." She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest finding the sound of his heart beat comforting. He kissed the top of her head; he wasn't going to rush this one, she meant too much. McGee had been right; they are like some kind of dysfunctional family. He looked up at the ceiling, before he softly whispered "Thanks you."

He spends the rest of the night with his girl in his arms happily knowing that this is the rest of his life.

**Okay I think I covered every ship just a little bit in this chapter, the next chapter I PROMISE is Abbys app. And what ever else I can come up with it to put in it LOL. Please rev. I should also have a new story up soon. **


	8. Note

**Hey, thanks to all of you who have read up this far, and no I'm not abandoning this story, just need a week or two to get all my chapters in order so that way you all don't have to wait ten years for me to update. : ) I should have a couple one-shots out between now and then to help me clear my writers block. But please continue to read this story when I get it updated next week. Thanks for everything. **

**Sean Murray's-Thom E. Gemcity **


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, well I was doing good, had this chapter mostly written because I needed some major Jibbs after that episode a week ago, and then my mother deleted it so here it is again…and this time were going to find out what it was Special Agent McGee hid from his team about his mother…**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a very well known man in his line of work. Not only because he was the father of their lovely director's unborn children, but because when he was angry, everyone around him knew it; and today, he was angry.

"Jethro, may I see you please?" Director Sheppard asked as she walked passed his desk. He looked up at her before following, his scowl never leaving his face.

"DiNozzo, I want that report done when I get back."

~NCIS~

"Jethro, have you seen Abby today?"

"Nope,"

"Jethro, you need to talk to her."

"Jenny, as long as that woman is here I won't be down there. You know how I feel after last night. No mother should ever treat her child that way and then expect to be treated like a saint when she meets his friends. If she doesn't have enough respect for her son, to even go to his own funeral, to call him up on the phone, to even answer one of the letters that he wrote to her, then she does not deserve to be a mother and she definitely doesn't deserve to be a grandmother." By the time he had finished his rant, he was leaning his head against the door, his fist daring the wood to bust as he punched it. He slowly turned around to look at his girlfriend, who knew just how he worked, but he could still tell that she was worried. But he had an idea that would solve all the unanswered questions, "I'm sorry Jen," with that he walked out the door, leaving Jenny sitting on the sofa.

She placed a hand on her ever-growing stomach right as she felt one of their children hit her with their foot, "Well someone's their father's child."

~NCIS~

"DiNozzo, I want a background check." Tony jumped at the sound of his boss, for once; he had tried to finish his report

"On who boss?"

"A woman, Elizabeth McGee." Gibbs didn't miss the look of sadness that crossed the young agents face at the mention of his deceased brother's name. He watched as Tony searched the database for the match, then motioning him to put it on the plasma.

"Elizabeth McGee, fifty-one years old, living in Southern Virginia, she's married with two children…." Gibbs waited when the agent paused, he knew that Tony had figured out what the search was about, "…Sarah and Timothy McGee."

Gibbs nodded his head before asking his agent the biggest question, "Any priors?" He watched as Tony scrolled down the list to find what he was looking for, Gibbs knew that he had found something when he saw his jaws clench.

"Yea, one, she was arrested in '87 for child neglect, Tim was nine and Sarah was five. It says here that she got the kids back in '92 after proving that she had housing, food, and a steady job."

"That woman is downstairs in the lab with Abby. Ziva, I want you to go get Abby and take her to Jenny's office, don't let her know what's going on. Then Tony arrest Mrs. McGee, I have a phone call to make." He watched as his agents left for their respective duties, their anger raging at the woman who could do something like this to someone that they love. He waited till they both were in the elevator before he dialed the waiting number. "Sarah, this is Special Agent Gibbs…."

**Oh boy, what has Gibbs gotten himself into now…sorry for leaving you all hanging about Whats going on last chapter and with this one, I should have the next one up this weekend. Hehe…I know whats going to happen I just have to get it there..Review and let me know what you think…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I have figured out that I'm just going to stop guessing when I'm going to have the next chapter up and just do it, Sorry my life's just been a mess….but on with the fun part….and this one's kinda sad so….ENJOY!**

"Agent Gibbs,"

Gibbs looked up over his glasses to see a young brown haired girl, she was smaller then what he remembered, her hair was shorter, and not as much as make up; but he could see the same look in her eyes as he had seen that night in the hospital room, "Sarah,"

She looked at the older man, even though she didn't know him, she had all the respect in the world for him, just as her brother did, "Whats this about?" she hadn't been herself since the loss of her brother, the one person in the world who meant everything to her.

Gibbs looked her in the eyes again, he didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to know the truth for the sake of everyone, "Your mother." Her eyes went from their original blue color to a darker shade of gray and then back again. Her face flinched with anger, but she tried not to show it; "I need to know what happened, please."

Even though 'please' was a word that was rarely used by the ex-marine, for his family, it was the least that he could do. Again, he watched her face; it softened as she ran her hand across the desk that belonged to McGee, "It started when I was five…"

~NCIS~

"Hello Abby," Ziva said as the two agents made their into their forensics lab, seeing the perky Goth, only made what they had to do harder.

"ZIVA! Guess what, I've had the most amazing day today, I mean, I'm not that big on doctor's office, but soon it will be well worth it. I mean I finally get to see my child, well it kinda looked more like a peanut today, but I know that Timmy would be so happy to know that it's a…." Ziva stopped her before she could go any further, she didn't want the moment of good news to be ruined.

"Abby, Jenny needs to see us." She said as she took the young woman's arm, Abby could since that something wasn't right and she wasn't in the mood for anymore surprises.

"Okay well, let's not keep the lovely director waiting." She looked up at Ziva, "Shall we?"

Ziva smiled at her wishing that she didn't have to be the bearer of bad news, "We shall."

Watching his two favorite girls leave the lab, he turned to face his target, "Elizabeth McGee?"

The older woman stopped laughing at the young girls, "Maybe, and you are?" her eyes questioning her every move.

"Tony DiNozzo, your _son's _best friend; and you Mrs. McGee, are under arrest." He said as he turned her around and hand cuffed her.

"On what charges?"

"Child abuse, child neglect, and anything else that I can think of on the way upstairs." Tony smirked at her, wanting nothing more than to shoot the worm.

"I want my lawyer." The woman said as Tony grabbed her arm, walking her out of the door to the lab.

"Oh well that's good because you're going to need one. But yet, personally, I hope you rot in jail."

~NCIS~

As Ziva and Abby entered the office of their best friend, they saw her coming out of the bathroom, "Jenny, are you okay?" Abby asked her.

"Yes Abby, I'm fine, I just think that my children prefer to torture me in the middle of the day instead of first thing in the morning. So what bring you two up here?" Jenny smiled at her friends as she took a drink of her water to try a kill the taste in her mouth. She saw the confused look on Abby's face, and the sad on that had crept its way onto Ziva's. She knew that they had found out exactly what they didn't want to; and they were going to get to watch the whole show.

"Ziva said that you needed to see me?" Abby asked being the only one who didn't know what was truly going on.

"Abby, I really wish that I didn't have to tell you this, but, there's something that you don't know about Agent McGee. Something that's going to be really hard to hear." Jenny said as she sat down on the coach beside the younger girls.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?"

Taking over for the red head, Ziva continued the story, "As a child, McGee was abused, as was Sarah." Abby had nothing to say to what she had just heard, there was so much that she didn't know about her lover that made no since. All she could do was cry, when she thought that she had nothing left; she didn't think that she could cry anymore. But when it comes to the ones that she loved, Abby Scuito was often amazed at what she could do.

She was quickly comforted by the arms of her best friend, who had tears running down her face, along with what make-up she had left on. Ziva had left at some point while she was zoned out. While she sat their trying to figure it all out, the only thing that she could think was 'If Gibbs doesn't kill her, than I will."

~NCIS~

The trip upstairs was silent, besides the smirk that was on the face of Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Now he stood watching the scene that was about to unfold before them, joined by his partner, which he wasn't sure if he should have taken away her guns before she was allowed to enter, but never the less there she was and she was angry, they all were. He didn't know that it was possible for Doctor Mallard to be angry until he watched the man inside behind the glass. His assistant had decided to decline the tickets to the show, saying he would rather just deal with the woman when she was on the autopsy table, later. He didn't know where their forensic scientist was but he knew that where ever she was that she knew the truth, and that her red headed friend was by her side. He heard everyone suck in a breath as their fearless leader barged through the door to the room in front of them; and all of them were oblivious to the three girls who had slipped behind them.

~NCIS~

Agent Gibbs walked in the room, this wasn't going to his usual interrogation, this one was more personal.

"Agent Gibbs, when am I going to be released?"

"Depends on what the jury says."

"You have nothing on me to prove that I neglected my children after I got them back. And I can promise you that I never abused them."

"Is that so Mrs. McGee, well here I have witness statement saying otherwise." Gibbs smirked before pulling out a tape recorder.

"Oh yea, well let me hear it."

"I thought that you wanted your lawyer?"

"I don't need her; I don't have anything to hide." Once again Gibbs grinned; he had her right where he wanted her.

He quickly pressed the play button on the recorder, and the conversation between him and Sarah quickly filled the room. "It all started when I was five, the punches came a few at a time, but then they got worse. By the end of the year, Tim had to steal mom's make-up to cover the bruises before he could go to school. He would often take the brunt of it, stand in front of me when she would come after me. I was only five, and wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but I knew it was wrong. When we got put in a foster home, that's when they found Tim's cancer, during his 'check-up' that they did on all of us before we were allowed to live in a there…." Gibbs stopped listing to the tape long enough to look at their 'mother', she had no emotion on her face, but he knew what she was thinking.

"…They got him in remission before we went back home. They told mom of the cancer and she said that she would keep an eye on him, regular checkups, etc. But just as before she waited a few weeks before she started the abuse again. I was worried that Tim was going to get sick again, but he kept reassuring me that he was fine, and that he'd know when something was wrong. She continued to hit him until he left for college, he wanted to take me with him, but there was no way for him to support us both. Mom wasn't as hard on me, but I still had the occasional bruise and black eyes."

He heard himself speak, "Sarah, why did your brother continue to write your mother letters, even after what happened; the letters about the job, and Abby?"

There was a pause before she continued, "No matter what someone did, no matter what he went through, he always found the good in people. He always found a way to love them. He always loved her, she'd hit him at nights, and then I'd hear him praying, asking God to save her, to keep her safe. He blamed her for what she did to us, but he never showed it, he never let it impair his judgment about her. As he told me, she's still our mother, and that's just the way it is." He cut the tape off and looked at her; he knew that she knew that she have taken that lawyer.

"And for this reason right here, Mrs. McGee, you won't be seeing your grandchild, or any of us, for a very long time." And with that he got up and walked away, still of having said nothing, Elizabeth McGee sat and stared in front of her, the memories of her little boy playing in her head.

~NCIS~

When Gibbs walked out of the room, the six behind the glass all sat motionless. They were expecting the hard ass marine, but instead they saw the father said the side that was needed. When the tape started, Tony had heard the girls behind him, taking Abby in his arms as she started to cry again; Ducky had taken care of Sarah, as he knew that reliving those memories wasn't easy on her, all he could do was offer his comfort. Jenny stood alone; she only let a single tear fall, as she had already known what was coming; Ziva, just stared at the woman, wondering how someone could do something like this to her child. The tears that she didn't know had fallen were wiped away by Tony's free hand, as he pulled her to his other side.

Gibbs walked in after a few seconds, and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He kissed her hair before whispering to them all, "Let's go home, she won't go anywhere tonight." They all filled out of the room, Tony cutting the lights as he went, only turning around once to look at the woman who continued to sit and stare, and that was the way that she would stay all night.

~NCIS~

Gibbs stood, leaning on the railing outside MTAC, waiting for Jenny. He smiled slightly as he saw Abby walking though their maze of desks. She stopped in front of the only one that was unoccupied, and softly ran her hand across it. He could barely make out what she said, before she blew a kiss and walked away. "You're going to have a daughter Timmy."

**Okay, this was really hard to write, and yes, I did cry while writing it. I hope this answers any unanswered questions. And I'm not going to say when I'm going to update again, because it never happens when I do, so all I'm going to say is I hope it's soon. **

**Let me know what you think about the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 10

Jenny Sheppard stood looking down at her agency. Her eyes trailing over her three Major Case Response Teams, but her mind only staying on the below her. No one was there; they had left early in the morning for Norfolk to retrieve their dead Petty Officer.

She smiled to herself, as if on cue, she heard the elevator's arrival as it presented her favorite team to her, and a very unhappy looking Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her hand quickly moved to her ever growing stomach as her ribs received a swift kick, "I know baby."

"What do you know?" her silver haired boyfriend asked as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That these are definitely your children." She answered, normally she wouldn't have allowed them to be as public in the middle of a federal agency building, but considering the fact that she was carrying his children and she was sure that everyone had heard one rumor or another of their 'trips' to Paris.

"I would hope so," he narrowed his eyes and grinned, "How was your meeting?"

"Which one?"

"SecNav,"

"Ah, them." He saw her have fall, and felt her lean into him a little more.

"What'd they say Jen?" She turned around smiling at him

"The usual, this, that, and something else; I promise everything's fine. Now I have a doctor's appointment to get too, and you have a murder to find." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, she could tell that he wasn't happy about not being able to make the doctor's appointment, but he also knew he had a job to do. "Jethro, I can wait till you can go, if you want, this really is something we should find out together."

"No, its fine, you wanna know and so do I, so go. Call me when you leave?"

"Can do," she said as she leaned in and let him press a reassuring kiss to her forehead, "I love you."

He pulled away giving her his own 100 watt smile, "I love you all too, Jen."

~NCIS~

"Director Sheppard, were ready." A taller brown haired doctor said to her. Jenny nodded politely her nerves were starting to get to her.

Once in the room alone, it gave her time to think, she had spent the last few months reassuring Abby that everything was going to be fine. But now, it was time to reassure herself; could they really raise three children while both working high risk jobs, could she keep Jethro out of trouble long enough to raise three children? One, she thought they might…

Jenny, it's nice to see you again, I hope that everythings okay." Doctor Johnson asked,

Jenny mentally cursed the woman for interrupting her internal rage but she but on her best director smile and nodded her head, "You as well doctor."

"Well now, are we ready to see what kinda babies were waiting on? The blond doctor asked

"Were both very excited."

"Where is daddy this afternoon?"

"They caught a case this morning. He had just got back from Norfolk when I left." The redhead wasn't in the mood for small talk and was ready to get out of there, even being an agent, she hated hospitals.

The doctor nodded her head, "Well, my picture shows two little girls, and a boy." Jenny had tears in her eyes; she could finally know what was coming. But she was also feeling the nausea that her children loved to bring about this time of day.

The doctor smiled as she printed out the pictures, she had known Agent Gibbs for a while and had heard through the grapevine that he had been dating the new red headed director. But she was sure that Jenny Sheppard, the first female director of a federal agency wouldn't through away everything she had worked for, for one man. Looking at the pictures in her hand she mumbled, "Boy was I wrong."

She handed the red head the photos, "Here you are director and congratulations."

Jenny looked at the pictures; these children were her's they were her miracles, something she never thought that she could have. If you would have told Jennifer Sheppard twenty years ago that she was going to be the first female director of any federal agency, have three wonderful children on the way, and she was managing to keep a relationship with the best man of her life; she would have laughed in your face.

She looked at the younger doctor, and unknowingly answered her silent question, "The things we do for love."

~NCIS~

Gibbs was sitting in the bull pen; he was waiting on the AFIS scans from Abby and a medical report from Ducky. He looked around at his two agents, they were good at what they did, but he was worried that he was making them work too hard, he knew he needed another agent, but that didn't mean he wanted one.

He looked up when he heard the elevator open above him and saw his girl step out, she was smiling, but he could tell something was still bothering her, and he was guessing it had to do with the meeting with SecNav earlier. He looked back at his agents, "DiNozzo, David, go get coffee, nothing's going to happen for a while." The two partners looked at each other and shrugged but decided to leave before he changed his mind; while Gibbs decided to go see what was really bothering his favorite girl.

**Well, I was looking for a cliff hanger and I hope that one serves it well. This chapter was more of a filler chapter and I know Whats going to happen next just have to get it down. Maybe this time it won't take as long: ) Until next time……..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, with exams and my research paper done with, maybe now I can get some updating done and in at timely manner. : ) Hope you enjoy!**

Gibbs nodded his head to the brown headed woman who was sitting in front of the door. She smiled back, not wanting to make matters worse then what they already seemed to be.

"Agent Gibbs,"

"Cynthia," He smiled, that was all that was ever said between the two. It was not much, but it was enough.

He walked into her office and looked, he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom, he peaked his head in to the bathroom to find her leaning over the toilet, empting what was left of her breakfast. He walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. He let her finish before he began to rub his hand over her shoulders.

"Feeling better?" He asked her after they sat there for a while.

"No," she answered, her head buried in his chest, his hands still rubbing circles on her back.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Can't, meeting," her voice getting heavier; he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell, he sent a text message to her driver telling him to bring the car around front.

"Jen, you met with SecNav this morning, everything else can wait. You're going home." He helped her to stand up and then watched as she gathered her stuff, she didn't put up an argument, she knew that he was right.

He walked with her out to the elevator, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He pulled out his phone again to text Tony, to let him know that they had the rest of the day off. It was times like this that he was glad that Jenny had taught him to text.

~NCIS~

The two dark headed agents walked hand in hand down the street from the coffee shop. Ziva laughed as Tony continued to talk about the movie they had watched the night before. His phone started to vibrate, he took it out of his pocket, reading the text message; his grin grew as he twirled his girlfriend around.

"What is it?"

"You're stuck with me all day Zee-vah. Boss say's we don't have to come back, that he's had to take Jenny home."He grinned at her.

Her smile faded. "Is she alright?"

"Yea, 'afternoon' sickness,"

She smiled back at him, "Another movie night?"

He nodded in agreement, "But I have somewhere I need to go first." He smiled again, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. She knew where he wanted to go, and she knew he needed to be alone.

"Take me home, do what you need to do, then I'll come over and cook dinner, okay?"

Tony leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss, "Okay,"

~NCIS~

Gibbs leaned over the bed as he watched the rise and fall of her chest; she had finally gotten to sleep. He pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. She smiled slightly as she felt his hand brush up against her face, she rolled over to look at him, he was pleased to see that her eyes were returning back to their normal green, but he could still tell she was hiding something.

"Feeling better?" he asked her

She looked up at him and laughed, "Much better, thank you for bringing me home." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Jen, you can't wear yourself out like that it's not good for you or the babies."

"I know, I'm sorry, after the meeting with SecNav and then the doctors appointment, I should have come and talked to you but I couldn't, I couldn't face you and the team and then ask of you what their asking of me." She looked away from him not wanting to meet his eye

"Jen, what do they want you to do?"

She took a deep breath and then finally looking him straight in the face, she told him the one thing he didn't want to here, "They want me to find a replacement for McGee."

~NCIS~

Tony walked quietly to the place that he didn't want to go. But he missed his best friend, and this was the only way he could see him. He stopped when he reached the stone. He ran his fingers over the letters not wanting to put them into words.

He took a shaky breath before he started to talk, "Hey man, I know I'm about the last person you want to see right now, but I needed to see you. I wish you could be here to see how happy everyone is, with all the new babies that are coming. Jenny's having three can you believe that? I never thought that I'd see the day the boss man had kids." He smiled to himself, "And of course theirs Abby, she's excited, but not as excited as she would be if you were here, I don't think any of us are. I'm sure Abby's told you by now that you're going to have a girl, she's going to an amazing child Tim; I can see it now, five years old, her black pig-tails flying as she runs around the bull-pin all hipped up on Caf-Pow. I'm going to do what I can to keep her away from those; we've both seen the damage that those can do."

He laughed again, and then ran his hands over the letters on the grave, he was rambling and he knew it, but he didn't know what to say, but he did know what he needed to say. "You know as annoying as you could be, I would give anything to let you see your daughter grow up, I miss you Probie, we all miss you."

He walked away, back to his car, back to reality. McGee wasn't coming back, and no amount of begging would ever make it happen. He smiled to himself as he thought of his little brother, he turned around and said the words that he hadn't said since the funeral, because he didn't want to make another promise that he couldn't keep, he thought about Abby and the unborn child, and this time he knew that what he said was true, "I've always got you six."


	13. Chapter 13

Tony DiNozzo entered his apartment with the smell of something different filling his nose. He walked in to see his girlfriend working in his kitchen; he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned to look up at him, she smiled, "Did you take care of everything?"

"Yea, just had to go talk to an old friend." He smiled back down at her, "So, what is in this dish of delight?"

"It will taste better if you don't know what is in it." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek before going to clean up before dinner.

~NCIS~

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pushed a strand of hair behind the ear of his red headed girlfriend. After she had told him the news she had rolled over and gone back to sleep, trying to avoid his gaze. Gibbs knew she was right, that they needed to add another member to their team, but he also knew that adding another member to his team was sitting them up for suicide. He knew what he needed to do, he just didn't want to do it.

He saw her stir, he waited, wanting to see whether or not she was completely wake; when nothing happened, he continued to hold her in his arms. He knew the tears were there, but he was doing what he could no to let them fall. Reluctantly, he rolled over letting his arms fall, he picked up his phone; he knew what he needed to do.

~NCIS~

"Director Vance,"

"Leon?" That wasn't exactly the voice he had planned on hearing on the other end

"Ah, Jethro, I wondered how long it would take before I got your call."

"I wasn't even calling you, which brings me to my next question, why are you answering DiNozzo's phone, and an even better question is why are you there at all?"

"SecNav, called me to replace Jenny, that want her maternity leave to start today, and as the answer to your other question, I walked past his desk, his phone was ringing, I picked it up, easy as that. Was there something I can help you with Special Agent Gibbs?"

"No," with that Gibbs hung up the phone, he would have laughed had Vance of answered the phone to hear one of DiNozzo's girlfriends on the other line, but he also knew why that wasn't the case. He also knew that Jenny was going to be pissed when she found out that SecNav had banned her from working.

He figured if he was going to have to find a replacement, then he was going to have to do it on his own, without the help of the 'director'.

He felt his phone vibrate on the table beside him where he had only placed it a minute ago, he smiled at the number before answering, "Hey Jackie,"

He heard a little voice laughing on the other end, "Gib," His smile widened as he heard the sound of his little angel.

"Hey Anna, whatch doin?"

He heard more laughing, "I wove ew." He then heard the phone handed off before he could answer, "Hi Jethro."

"Hey Jackie, how's it been?"

"It's been good, how's my sister?"

"Asleep, things have been rough but I hope they'll get better soon. SecNav started made her start her maternity leave today, although she doesn't know that."

"Oh, well, she'll be please to hear that." Sarcasm heard all over.

"Would you like to tell her," He waited to hear her response, "I wouldn't put you through that anyway." He listened to her talk for a few minutes, "I'll call Abby and Ziva, I think that would be good for her, I have something I need to finish anyway." When they both agreed on tomorrow night and saying their goodbyes, he hung up his phone, and turned to see his girlfriend looking at him threw smiling eyelids.

"If you too are planning a baby shower forget it."

"Well, not really, but you, your sister, Abby, and Ziva are going shopping tomorrow night; whether you agree or not."

"Well then who's going to keep Anna?"

"Do you find me incapable of watching a toddler?" He smiled, and for the first time in several days, her really heard her laugh, the light was back in her eyes and he was sure they were going to be okay.

**Okay, so anyone want to list the multiple things that could go wrong with Gibbs watching a toddler haha. Writing between work so I'll update ASAP. Review. : ) **


	14. Authors Note :

Okay, well I have a lot to apologize for, I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated. I didn't know that Senior year would be quiet this busy (haha), my grandfather passed away in the last few weeks, and I have exams right now, and volleyball and band every night. I really hoped to have this story finished by now, and I do know what is going to happen in the story, I just haven't had time to get it written. So please, stay with me, I know this is really annoying but I'm doing what I can. Love to all,

Sean Murray's-Thom E. Gimcity


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M BACK! Okay, now that that has been covered, you've waited long enough; on with the good stuff…will we see a baby soon? **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs shut the door, and looked down at the four year old who was looking back at him. He had just ushered her mother, her aunt, and two of their best friends out the door for some well deserved girl time. He picked her up and smiled when he heard her laugh, no matter how many times her heard it, it never got old.

He looked down at her smiling face, "Hey Anna, do you want to help me finish a project for Aunt Jen?" he watched her eyes light and dance as she shook her head yes eagerly, he then carried her down into the basement.

After he sat her up in a chair so she was tall enough, he handed her his sander and pointed to one of the four projects that were laid out in front of them. She looked at him with curious eyes before asking her question.

"Gib, why the letters same?" she pointed to the J's on the headboards of the cribs in front of him.

"Well there not exactly the same, they all just start with a J because all the babies names are going to start with a J, but the middle letters are all different because they'll have different middle names." He pointed out to her as he ran his hand over the soft wood of one of the cribs.

"Why that different?" she then pointed to the one that had the JCM on the board

"Because, that one is for Abby, and the name of her baby is different from mine and aunt Jen's." Abby had told him and only him what she was going to name the baby. After he was sure the questions had stopped, he helped her sand the headboards of the cribs, watching her smile, made him sure that life would work out…for everyone.

~NCIS~

The table that held the four women was for sure the loudest at the restaurant, they each took turns telling stories and laughing. They were getting weird looks as people passed by, the bad part was none of them were drunk; tonight there were no alcohol allowed.

Though her face would never show it, Abby knew something wasn't right, she could feel it. She slowly placed her hand on her abdomen, she was seven months pregnant by this time, and she was certainly feeling it. Jenny looked to her left, and could tell that her best friend wasn't up to par, and that she probably needed to get her home before she wore herself out.

"Well you guys, I think I'm about ready to head out, I think these little guys are about ready for bed, and so am I." She looked over at Abby, who smiled gratefully at her.

"I think I am too, I'm not sure how much longer baby McGee is going to stay calm." Everyone tensed up at the name of their deceased friend, but then relaxed as Abby gave them all a light smile. Ziva and Jackie each laid money on the table to pay for the sodas and juices they had drank. Jenny and Jackie and Ziva and Abby each shared a cab after they had said their goodnights.

~NCIS~

Abby quickly shut her door as soon as she had entered her home. Ziva was waiting to see the light come on in the entry way before she would leave so she reached over and cut on the light before sliding down her door. She placed her hand on her stomach as she felt her little one kick her rib cage. She could feel the pain as it traveled up her back, it was nothing like she had ever felt before…this coming from a woman who had been shot. She pulled her phone out of her bag that had landed beside her, she quickly hit speed dial one, she heard him pick up and then everything was gone.

~NCIS~

Gibbs smiled as he looked at the sleeping little girl that was taking up the corner of his basement. He heard the front door open, he picked her up and she settled herself on his shoulder. He quickly carried her up the stairs and shutting the door to his layer quietly. He met the woman in the foyer where they were taking off their jackets; Jackie reached over to smooth out the hair on her daughters head.

Together they moved to the couch, "Jethro is there a reason why my daughter smells like sawdust?" Jackie asked after laying Anna down on the couch, looking questioningly at the couple beside her.

"She just helped me with a little project, that's all." He gave her the best smirk he could without laughing; she merely mocked him before setting down beside Anna.

Before anyone could say anything Gibbs cell phone started to ring, he looked apologetically at Jenny before answering, "Gibbs," he listened for a minute before asking again, "Abbs…Abby talk to me…" He turned to look at Jenny closing his phone; he could already see the look of panic on her face, "It's Abby,"

~NCIS~

Not often did anyone ever see this side of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he paced back and forth on the hardwood floors of the hospital. He had called an ambulance to meet him and Abby's house; they found her laying in her doorway. Her hand still held her open cell phone her display picture now showing a smiling and happy Tim and Abby; a happier time.

He had road in the ambulance to the hospital, talking to her the whole way hoping that he could see her pretty green eyes. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her. They had taken her back before he could do or say anything else, now he was alone waiting for what seemed like days. Jackie had stayed at the house with Jenny, they knew this was something that he needed to do alone, at least for right now.

He knew they weren't going to come tell him anything anytime soon, he decided to do something that he hadn't done in years.

~NCIS~

_God, I know you're there, and I also know that I haven't done this in a while. But I have to ask you to please watch over that wonderful woman who is lying in that hospital bed; you know who I'm talking about. The child that she carries has already lost a father to your home and needs his mother. I can't lose her, I can't lose another child…please don't take away the new start of my family. Please keep her in your arms and watch her as she goes through this, we can't do it alone…_

With that he stared above him at the man that hung on the cross that hung in the hospital chapel. He needed him now, more than ever. He heard the door open, he turned to look at his girlfriend as she stood in the door way, he could tell she had been crying, "Their looking for you Jethro,"

**Cliffhanger, please don't hate me! well now that I'm back, my updates SHOULD happen often. And FYI I'm not doctor, nor do I have any kind of degree (yet) so, my medical stuff may be off but I'm doing what I can! Reviews make me happy…HAPPY THANKSGIVING3**


	16. Chapter 16

**One Review? I know it's been a while, but come on guys! (shialuvr222 thanks!) Hehe. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving... this is mostly a filler and is really short, but now on to the important things…babies 3 **

_With that he stared above him at the man that hung on the cross that hung in the hospital chapel. He needed him now, more than ever. He heard the door open, he turned to look at his girlfriend as she stood in the door way, he could tell she had been crying, "Their looking for you Jethro," _

He grunted slightly as he tried to stand on his band knee, the floor wasn't made for the elder. He took her hand that she extended to him, as he met her at the door. They walked down the hall, nothing was said between the two but the grip on the other's hands said everything.

Jenny let go of his hand and joined her sister on the couch, she knew this was another one of those times when he needed to do something alone. Gibbs walked towards the older doctor, and smiled slightly when he turned around to meet his gaze.

"Dr. Thompson," he stuck out his hand to the gray headed agent.

"Jethro Gibbs, is Abby okay?"

"For now she's fine, we had to get the baby out. Abby's in ICU as is her baby girl." The doctor offered the agent a smile.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" he was starting to calm down enough to ask the tough questions

"Yes, from what we see now, other than premature the baby has no significant health problems. She should be able to go home in about a week. We want to keep Abby until we can figure out what caused her early labor, were thinking it was stress, but were running some tests now."

"When can we see the baby?"

"After we finish getting her cleaned up, should be just a few minutes." Special Agent Gibbs nodded his head in thanks, turning around to go back to his girlfriend. "I have one question if I could?" Gibbs turned back around to face the doctor, "Do you know the father's name…for the birth certificate?"

"Tim McGee,"

~NCIS~

Gibbs looked at the girl that now stared up at him from inside the incubator; she had found her fingers very interesting. He stuck his arms through the holes and ran his fingers across her forehead. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes sparkled, her black fuzzy hair already visible, even though only a few hours old. "You're beautiful K.J. You're daddy would love you so much. I know your mom does…we all do."

He was distracted from his conversation when he heard Jackie's voice behind him, "Jethro, it's Jenny."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I will update it soon. Anyone know what the K.J. stands for, what Abby would name her baby? Leave the guess in reviews…leave anything in reviews : ) Love. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so I'm blaming facebook for my late chapter update (excuses, excuses). As for the names of the babies, you don't find out in this chapter (Next chapter I promise), but I will say that hannahl. ****Was the closest, but not quiet right as to what K.J. could stand for. ****But I hope that you all enjoy this! There is a lot that goes on here…tons to be in fact, so read carefully and try not to miss anything…cause most of it comes to play in future chapter….but guess what MORE BABAIES! So onward we march….**

_He was distracted from his conversation when he heard Jackie's voice behind him, "Jethro, it's Jenny." _

Jethro felt his heart stop and his blood run cold; he could see the fear in the eyes of Jackie as she stood in the doorway. He didn't remember getting up, but the next thing he knew he was being led by her hand down the hallway and into the room that held is lovely redhead girlfriend.

She looked at him when she felt his presence in the room, her eyes held fear, joy, and love all at the same time. She reached up her hand towards him, her way of begging for him to come closer to him. He quickly agreed, as he stepped across the room in two strides, to grasp her hand.

Then the slow motion stopped, he was rushed into changing into his gown so that he could be with her while the doctors worked. Jenny took his larger hand in her small one; her green eyes met his blue ones.

His heart melted when she finally spoke to him, "J, there only a few weeks early, they will be okay. How's Abby?" She gave him a smile as the doctor walked in. That was his girl, always thinking about others even when her life was in just as much danger.

The doctor began to tell them what would be happening, throwing his thoughts off guard. "Director Sheppard, I think we will be ready to begin in here in a few minutes." With that he walked back out the door. When Jethro looked back down at her, he couldn't help but smile, she looked more beautiful to him then she did dress clothes and expensive heels. The smile plastered across her face was nothing like he had ever seen her before. He knew that she had never been happier now, knowing that her future was really beginning today.

She took his hand again in hers, "Go check on Abby and the baby, trust me they won't start without you." She ran her hand across her stomach as she smiled at him. He kissed her head, "I love you Jen,"

~NCIS~

He ran his hand across the side of her face. He smiled when she turned to look at him her green eyes were bright but he could see something hidden inside them.

"How does she look boss man?"

"She's beautiful Abbs,"

"Whats wrong Gibbs?" she had always been able to read his mind like a book.

He waited a second, "Jen went into labor about an hour ago."

"Then what are you doing here Gibbs? I'm fine I promise, Jenny needs you now." He smiled down at her, his Abby was back now. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before running down the hallway.

~NCIS~

He rubbed her head. She looked at him with her green eyes both pleading with him for this to be over, to see her children; and wanting to desperately kill him. He heard the cry of one child, his heart fluttered, then another as his he thought his heart would beat out of his chest. This felt the same as it had when he first saw Kelley, he heard another cry; Jenny's grip on his hand tightened. He looked down at her, she reached up her hand wiping away a tear that had fallen down his face. He smiled at her, he heard the doctors talking among themselves, but not listing to what she was saying. His eyes were trapped on the face of an angel that was now the mother of his children, the love of his life, and the most important thing to him at this very moment. When he saw the light in her eyes change form happiness to fear, his attention changed as he looked at the doctor who was taking his daughter out of the room. He griped her hand, feeling his heart drop.

~NCIS~

Ziva softly knocked on the door to her best friend's hospital room, "Hey Abbs, can we come in?"

"Of course, I'm so thankful to see you guys." She hugged both her and Tony

"Your excitement would have anything to do with this would it." Tony asked as he held up a mini-Caf Pow

"Yes, it would, but really Tony a mini?" She glared her eyes at him,

Ziva sat her hand on her arm, sometimes she wasn't sure who they should be more scared of her or Abby, "Were trying to ease you back gently Abbs. Next time I will be bring a large on."

They laughed as they watched her drink her 'medicine' happily.

"Do you care if I join this party?"

Abby's face lit up as she saw him walk in the room, "DUCKY!"

"Hello my sweet Abigail, how are we today?"

Before she could answer, the nurse showed up at her door, "Room for one more?"

"Always," Abby said sweetly, as she took her baby girl from the elder nurse, as she turned to leave Abby asked, "Do you know how Gibbs and Jenny are?"

When she turned around, the look on her face had the members of team Gibbs worried, had they lost one little member?

**Another cliff hanger, remember people I do have a heart, I promise! Next chapter we will get names for our newest little members and then we will see some quality time between a few people. Thanks for reading, send me a late Christmas present with a review…and Happy New Year, hope your 2011 is great!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So what was everyone's opinion of last nights new NCIS episode? I'm thinking there is something up with McGee, he was acting funny, who knows. So here's to the next chapter in my world of NCIS characters, and it's a busy one….Enjoy. **

_Before she could answer, the nurse showed up at her door, "Room for one more?"_

_"Always," Abby said sweetly, as she took her baby girl from the elder nurse, as she turned to leave Abby asked, "Do you know how Gibbs and Jenny are?"_

_When she turned around, the look on her face had the members of team Gibbs worried, had they lost one little member?_

~NCIS~

Special Agent Gibbs stared at the window of the nursery that held his two children; one gorgeous little girl and one tough little boy, all that was missing was his other precious miracle his youngest daughter. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder; he turned around "Can I speak with you?" On auto pilot Gibbs nodded his head at the doctor, "I know you and director Sheppard are worried about your daughter and I fully understand; but I can assure you she will be okay."At this Dr. Johnson saw the fear and anger in the face of the agent fall, and a spark of happiness enter his eyes. "We figured out that what caused her problem was that one of her lungs had not fully developed yet. But we do have her on an incubator with oxygen and heart monitors to help her. Day by day she will get better till we can take her off it completely. I'm sure she will be fine." She laid her hand on his shoulder before smiling, "You can come see her when you're ready." She then turned and started to walk away.

"Dr. Johnson?" this was the first time he had spoken since she had started talking, she turned to look at him.

"Thank you," he smiled at her, which she returned gratefully

~NCIS~

"Hello Director Sheppard, how are we feeling?" the nurse asked as she walked in checking all the machines that surrounded the red headed lady.

"I've been better, any news on my baby?"

"I saw Special Agent Gibbs down the hallway he will be in just a minute." She smiled as she looked at the director and started to walk out the door, "Oh and we will be bringing in your new roommate in a few minutes."

"My new wh…" She was cut off by the shutting door. Right now the last thing Jenny Sheppard needed was a roommate; she wanted Jethro and all of her three children at that was it. This wasn't going to end well for someone.

She could feel herself drifting off to sleep, she had put it off trying to wait and see her babies, she heard a soft knock on the door, the man who stepped inside grinning from ear to ear left her with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he said to her, "Would you like to meet your children?"

"Jethro, give me my child." She laughed as she was handed the most precious thing in the world. He had his daddy's blue eyes, and what used to be his brown hair, he was her precious baby boy. She looked up and in her boyfriends arms with what could already be seen with light red hair on top of her head, was her baby girl. "They're going to look just like you."

"Lucky them," he said as he kissed her head.

"Jethro, where is she?" She watched him let out the breath that he had been holding,

"She's going to be fine Jenny, she's in the NICU right now, and they think that her lungs hadn't fully developed yet, but they promise me that she's going to be okay."

"Jethro take me to her, I want to see my daughter…"

"There is no need to get up Director, here she is." The nurse from before said as she wheeled in the identical looking little girl to the one in her father's arms

"Jethro she's beautiful. Their all beautiful." She looked at her children and smiled. She finally had the family that she had always wanted; she had a man who would do anything for her, three beautiful mostly healthy children who she loved more than her life itself, and a job that she had almost given up everything for. She had it all.

The nurse stuck her head in the door, interrupting her thoughts, "Are you guys ready for the rest of the party?" With that she smiled as she saw Abby being pushed in the door way, her hair pulled back in her original ponytails, some of her make-up re-done, thanks to Ziva she was sure. "Hope you guys won't mind rooming together." The nurse asked with a smile, walking out before she got an answer.

"Jenny, oh my gosh how are you? They wouldn't tell us anything about you or the babies, but they all had looks on their faces that said something wasn't right. And were alls so scared, Tony, and Ziva, and Ducky, their all out in the waiting room; mainly because they wouldn't let them come in until they got us "settled in" but were so worried, and I can't wait for you all to meet…" Abs's slow down; Gibbs said to her as he smiled, he hadn't seen Abby this happy in a long time.

"Abby, me and the babies are fine, they have to keep one on a monitor for her breathing because of lung development, but they expect her to be just fine. I promise." Jenny reached out her hand, which her friend took graciously.

There was a knock on the door, which then popped in Tony's head, "You guys up for the rest of the crew?"

"Of course Tony, you guys come in," Jenny said as she watched Tony, Ziva, and Ducky, enter into the hospital room; this was everyone.

"So," Tony started, "Do these little guys have names or are we just going to call them Things one, two, three, and four?" he smiled at his humor attempt. Gibbs looked over at Jenny, who in turn looked over Abby, who smiled.

"No Tony, you will not be calling my daughter Thing one, this is Caitlyn Jennifer McGee. Named after a hero, a best friend, and a man she will never forget. But because Caitlyn Jennifer is too long, I shortened it to K.J." She smiled happily at them looking at the amazing girl in her arms."

Ziva looked at her confused for a moment, "Didn't she spell her name with a C instead of a K?"

"She did spell Caitlyn with a C but we called her Kate, which started with a K, therefore my daughter shall be known just a she was; In honor of Kate, Jenny, Timmy, and Myself." Ziva then smiled, the name was creative and beautiful, leave that to Abby.

"Okay before Jethro and I start to tell you the names we picked out, we had talked to Abby about them first, and between the four children, every member of team Gibbs is recognized, past and present, because our children are lucky to have a family like you guys." Everyone smiled at her, "The oldest of our three, is Jaylen Kelly Gibbs, in memory of Kelly. The middle little one is Jaycob Timothy Gibbs; we spelt Jaycob the Hebrew way in honor of Ziva and of course Timothy for McGee. And the youngest of the four, they all looked to the little girl asleep in her confinement, is Jayden Cassidy Gibbs, because Tony we know how much Paula meant to you, to all of us, but mostly to you."

When they all had finished it left them all speechless, as they all looked at the little ones in front of them, leaving it to Abby to break the silence, "Oh my gosh, we forgot Ducky." She looked as if she was ready to cry, before the older doctor smiled at her softly.

"My dear Abigail, you didn't forget me, everything about me is in these children, because everything about me was in the four of you. It was once said, 'A child needs a grandparent, anybody's grandparent, to grow a little more securely into an unfamiliar world.' Just because I was a grandfather figure to most of you, makes me no less a grandfather to your children." He smiled at her sweetly, "No dear, I won't ever be forgotten, and neither will you all because now we all live in these children." With that the room once again got quiet, because this was the new begging to horrible ending.

**Well that was interesting to write, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the naming of the new munchkins. But we aren't at the end, yes folks, there is more to come. Review please; I would love to know what everyone thought of our new additions. **


End file.
